In order to provide sanitary services to passengers on board a vehicle, sanitary units are provided in the cabin region. Passengers can use these sanitary units while on board the vehicle, for instance on board an aircraft. In sanitary units, for instance, toilets and wash basins are provided. In order to utilize as efficiently as possible the space available on board a vehicle, sanitary areas are often designed to be as compact and thus space-saving as possible. WO 2011/101385 A2 describes an arrangement of several lavatory facilities in combination with a storage cabinet. However, a compact design of the sanitary area restricts the user's freedom of movement. Furthermore, it has been shown that sanitary units on board a vehicle could still be further reduced in size so that the area or space saved can be utilized for other purposes.